


too good to be true

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets invited by his (sorta) boyfriend’s friends to come play rugby, he doesn’t think much of it.  Which is probably the problem - he should’ve put a little bit of thought into it when he got dressed before the game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this picture](http://ngakuta.tumblr.com/post/125541418934/james-tedesco-of-the-tigers-is-tackled) (omg i've been meaning to write this for like months)
> 
> oh, and i should probably warn you, my only experience with rugby is that one episode of friends where ross plays so...
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)

This was honestly the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened in Dean’s life.  Worse than when he threw up in the middle of gym class during fifth grade.  Worse than when he fell off the stage at graduation practice.  Hell, it was worse than when Sammy walked in on him watching gay porn that one time (but at least _that_ had taught his little brother to actually _knock_ for fuck’s sake).  And the cherry on top of this whole awful experience?

It’d happened in front of Castiel and all of his friends.  

So… there went that relationship up in flames.  They’d only been dating two weeks.   _Two weeks_.  After six months of working up the courage to ask the guy out in the first place, and it ended here at some friggin sprotsplex because Dean was a friggin idiot.

Dean had met some of Cas’ friends a few days ago.  Crowley and Balthazar, two guys Cas had roomed with on his year abroad in college, who’d since moved to the area.  They’d invited him and Cas to come play rugby with them.  A bunch of Cas’ other friends had already agreed to go, so Dean thought, _Sure, why not?_   He’s reasonably athletic, why not make nice with the friends and show off a bit?

Unfortunately he’d uh... he might have showed off a bit _too much_.  

Because he was an idiot without an ounce of forethought, Dean had gotten dressed that morning and picked out the same sort of clothes he’d wear to flag football.  Sports, right?  Should be interchangeable.  Loose ish shirt and shorts that would let him move around but still show off the muscle hiding underneath.  Decent pair of running shoes.  

And uh, so yeah, he might have picked a pair of panties to wear underneath.  Shouldn’t have mattered!  Seriously!  He was kinda nervous about impressing Cas and making sure his friends liked him, and he wanted the comfort that came with the soft satin hugging his hips and the lace tickling his thighs.  Let him repeat: It.  Should not.  Have.  Mattered.

But this wasn’t flag football where you weren’t really supposed to make contact.  This was rugby.  Which was apparently an excuse to beat the shit out of a bunch of other guys while pretending to play a sport. 

Dean’s competitive.  Ask anyone, and they’d tell you.  Sports.  Board games.  Who can eat their burger the fastest.  You name it, Dean would be more than willing to make it a competition.  So when the other guys had started pushing him around, he’d pushed back.  Which was all well and good until... _it_  happened.

He’d had the ball cradled in his arms and was making a run for it, shouldering some guys out of the way.  And yeah, he’d _felt_  someone pulling at his shorts, but he hadn’t really registered what that might mean.  Not until he’d triumphantly broken through the crowd and realized they were all staring at him with raised eyebrows and smirks on their faces.

It wasn’t until Balthazar - who Dean’s pretty sure was the one who’d pulled his shorts down in the first place - spoke that it all clicked together.

“You always wear panties when you play rugby, Winchester?

Luckily for him, Dean’s natural state is half-flirty, so he’d recovered quickly enough.  “Well, since this is the only time I’ve ever played rugby, yeah, I guess I do.”  With a wink and everything as he confidently tossed the ball to Balthazar.  

With more willpower than he’d ever had to exercise, he’d stayed out there another five minutes.  Five mortifying minutes of total paranoia.  Blushing and being unable to meet anyone’s eyes or concentrate on the game.  Finally, he’d made some excuse (fuck if he can remember what he’d actually said) and made a beeline for the locker rooms.

Where he was currently still hiding.  In the showers.  The game had ended and he could hear the guys puttering around as they got changed and made plans to go out for drinks.  Once the voices stopped echoing across the tiled bathroom walls, he cautiously snuck back into the main locker room to get his stuff and disappear.  If he were lucky (and let’s face it, all signs pointed to _fuck no_ he wasn’t lucky), Cas would end things pretty quickly and in the least embarrassing way possible.

He slammed open his locker in frustration.  Things with Cas had been good.  But in his experience, when someone found out about his panty collection, that was pretty much it.  He hadn’t met anyone open minded about it since... well, since Rhonda, who’d been the one to get him into it in the first place.

As he tore off his dirty shirt and shoved it into his bag, he continued beating himself up.  For about the millionth time, he considered giving up on the whole panty thing.  Because honestly, hiding something like that from a boyfriend or girlfriend was _exhausting_  after a while.  And them finding out about it usually made him feel like shit.  It just wasn’t worth the effort, really.  Even if he did like it.

Dean was so busy berating himself that he didn’t hear footsteps approaching.  He did, however, feel strong hands flipping him around and holding him firm with his back to the lockers.

“Cas!” he choked out in surprise.  Fuck, he was really hoping not to do this today.  And preferably over the phone or something so he wouldn’t have to look into Cas’ eyes as he got rejected.  

As Dean scrambled to find something to focus on - maybe the flickering florescent lights in the back of the room or the bulletin board advertising fall leagues - he missed the intent written all over Cas’ face when he leaned in and kissed him.  

It was hungry and dominating in ways Cas had never been before.  He hedged Dean in with his body and took kiss after kiss, running his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip and demanding entrance.  And Dean, half surprised half confused as hell, opened up and let Cas take and take whatever he wanted.  When Cas slotted his leg in between Dean’s thighs, Dean didn’t protest so much as jerk forward to make contact and moan.  

Nipping a little at Dean’s jaw, Cas pulled away to meet his eyes.  “Are you still wearing them?”

“What?” Dean asked, mind blank.  He hadn’t quite caught up to what was going on, stuck somewhere around when he got shoved against the lockers.  

“Your panties.  Are you still wearing them?”  Cas claims his lips once again, this time biting the bottom one before moving on to suck along his neck.  “I was worried you’d already left,” he breathed into the soft pulse point.  “Before I got the chance to enjoy them.”

“ _What?_ ”  Because sure, the words Cas was saying made sense on their own, but _together_  and _in context_  it was... well, too good to be true.  

Cas, thankfully, ignored him.  Instead he dropped to his knees and decided to find out for himself.  He yanked on Dean’s shorts until he’d exposed the edge of pink lace, just the barest hint of what was hidden underneath.  Cas groaned at the sight and ducked in to lick along Dean’s hip bones, following the line of the panties where they pressed into his skin.  

Still licking and kissing his way across the planes of Dean’s abs, he removed the shorts and let them fall forgotten at Dean’s feet.  Then his hands started working along Dean’s somewhat confused but interested cock, and that was all she wrote.

“ _Cas,”_  Dean breathed out.  “What are you-”  Cas stroked his erection through the fabric.  “Are you sure-”  Cas pressed a kiss to the head where it was _just_  peaking out of the waistband.  “We haven’t even done more than kiss!” he tried to protest, but it was halfhearted at best.  

“Shhh,” Cas soothed and then started kissing and licking through the panties.  

“Oh _shit_ ,” Dean hissed out.  He couldn’t look away.  Seeing Cas on his knees, _holy fuck_  was that a beautiful sight.  “You shouldn’t...  I’m all sweaty and-”

“Don’t care,” Cas grumbled out between licks, spit making the satin cling to him.  “Wanted you in my mouth since I saw you in these on the field.”  He reached down to cup Dean’s balls, fondling them briefly before stretching the panties tight over his dick.  “Could barely concentrate on the game knowing you were wearing these.”

Dean, articulate as always, couldn’t answer with anything more than a broken moan as he thrust into the tight, damp fabric and Cas’ willing, open mouth sucking at the head of his cock.  Lapping up his precome and nimbly running his thumbs up and down his length.  Oh fuck, he was going to come in his panties like a damn teenager getting his first blowjob-

And that was of course when a hand came around to gently prod and circle his rim, putting pressure through the cloth to push at the muscles, to tease the idea of breaching without doing so.  

Which was also, naturally, when Dean came.  His head fell back into the metal and he whined out a moan as Cas continued stroking and licking him through each pulse of pleasure.  His head felt light and he slide down the lockers into Cas’ waiting arms.  Let Cas kiss and whisper praise to him until he wasn’t so fuzzy and was able to think straight again.

“Guessin’ you got a thing for panties,” he jokes to hide how self-conscious he feels about the whole thing.  

“Actually...”  And was Cas _blushing_?  Cas, who claimed it was impossible to embarrass him (and Dean had believed him after several attempts to prove otherwise).  “I, uh, I wasn’t aware that I did until I saw you in them.”

“That’s...”   _Flattering_  was what he was going for, but that didn’t begin to cover the relief and longing he was starting to feel.  So bravado took over like it usually did whenever Dean got too close to an emotional confession.  “You think I look good in ‘em, you should see me out of them.”

“Okay,” Cas agreed and stood up.  Nothing about him gave away his eagerness to do just that, but the air was electric with his want.  And fuck if Dean’s dick wasn’t trying to get hard again.  “My place or yours?”

He pulled his shorts back on as he got up.  “Wherever you want, man,” he laughed.  “Just lemme get cleaned up and we can head out.”

Cas watched him like a hawk as he started digging through his bag for clean clothes.  Before he could pull anything out, though, Cas grabbed his hand.  “On one condition.”

“Sure?”

“Leave the panties on.”


End file.
